


that was my heart trying to compose (a prelude to a kiss)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Coulson and Daisy on a stakeout. It's freezing.





	that was my heart trying to compose (a prelude to a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> A veeeeery belated birthday drabble for BrilliantlyHorrid! :)  
> Hope you like it! ♥

“This autumn weather is really kicking my ass“, she says. They’re on a stakeout in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s older SUVs, and it’s pretty cold inside the car – no heating to be had without the engine running, and no stealth with a running engine.  
“Same here”, Coulson offers. “Is there any coffee left?”

Daisy pours him the last few drops. He sort of double-checks if it’s okay for him to drink the last bit, makes eye contact for a moment. She doesn’t react immediately, like she’s waiting for him to say something, then she realizes.  
“Don’t be silly.” She’s trying to sound reproachful, but it doesn’t work out because he’s being too cute.  
“I have _obviously_ had too much coffee”, she grins, prompting him to smirk, because yes, she’s been tapping on things on and off for the past two hours.

They wait, and wait, and wait, with nothing much happening. It’s a little annoying, but they’re used to it. That’s what stakeouts are like: not much suspense to be had, unfriendly weather, lukewarm coffee, numb legs.  
“I think if we had to run after someone right now, I would just fall over on the spot”, she jokes.  
He looks at her questioningly.  
“Can’t feel my legs.”  
“Are you cold? Do you want me to – ?”  
“No, it’s okay. It’s just all the sitting around.”  
“Yeah.”

“Are _you_ cold?”  
He hesitates for a bit, but she thinks she’s seen a smirk.  
“Exactly as cold as you,” he replies.  
She gives him a friendly swat. “I’m fine. It’s just my nose. And ears. And fingers. And my mouth.”  
“And your toes?”  
It makes her laugh.  
“Weirdly enough, my feet are fine,” she chuckles.

“How’s _your_ nose?,” she asks suddenly.  
“Alright ... I guess. Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
“Is this some sort of trick?,” he asks after a moment. “Do you need me to drive around the block and blast the heating?”  
“I’m fine if you’re fine,” she mumbles.  
“That’s not an answer.”  
She looks at him like he’s being too much of a parent right now, and she can feel him give in instantly. She almost regrets it, but she’s cold.

“I mean I would be fine if rubbing my frozen fingers against my frozen face would actually help any,” she chirps.  
He sighs.  
“Come on, Coulson. Isn’t _your_ face falling off yet?”  
“I haven’t got any frostbite yet, if that’s what you mean.”  
It makes her smile. His lips do look a little blue.

“Your lips are blue.” She can’t help pointing it out, she isn’t sure why. Either because he’s cute (his lips are quivering, actually), or because she’s glad she isn’t the only one probably literally freezing her ass off.  
“So are yours, Daisy.”  
Maybe it’s all the coffee she’s had, maybe it’s the cold, maybe it’s the result of having spent six ... wait, seven hours with Coulson. She’ll never know.  
“So you _have_ been looking at my lips, Phil. Admit it.”

It’s a fake sexy voice, the one she sometimes uses when she’s interrogating someone, and Coulson knows it, but she can practically hear him blush.  
“I haven’t ... I mean I haven’t been staring at your _lips_. That’s absurd.”  
And it’s more or less an honest question, but it somehow comes out sounding wrong.  
“So you’ve been looking at my whole face?”  
“Yes! I mean – no. Well, yeah.” He can’t look her in the eye.  
That’s when she realizes.  
“I guess that’s nice,” she manages.

It makes him turn his head very quickly. He looks shocked, but she’s too surprised by his reaction to say anything.  
Then, the shock melts away, and she can see him wanting to smile.  
“It is?,” he asks, trying not to let himself look away.  
She nods, shyly.  
He isn’t sure what to do, but then Daisy suddenly says, “Your lips are still blue.”  
For a moment, he tries not to move, double-checks with her, then approaches very slowly, inch by inch. Until she can’t bear it anymore. Until she actually kisses him first, her cold lips curled from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ♥
> 
> The title stems from Duke Ellington's _Prelude to a Kiss_.
> 
> I sort of used the prompt [IT'S SO COLD MY MOUTH IS NUMB YOU SHOULD KISS ME BEFORE WE GET FROSTBITE] which I found here:  
> http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/112473966320/its-so-darn-cold-outside-aus


End file.
